Flash Fic Friday
by bookworm4life0812
Summary: So this will be a collection of one shots that I create on flash-fic Fridays on Bewitching-fiction. Com just without the spaces. They will be added once I am able to go through and run them through a grammar checker. Rating is because I have no clue what future one shots will be. Some of the stories will be MCU and some HP. I may even do a cross over if the inspiration strikes
1. First Kiss of a Dragon CWHG

**First Kiss of a Dragon. Theme first kiss. Word count. 896**

* * *

The intoxicating scent of the Burrow filled Charlie Weasley's senses, as he apparated into the backyard of his childhood home. Charlie looked up at the crooked structure and smiled, before slowly making his way up to the back door.

"Hello! Is anyone home?" he called out as he entered the kitchen.

"Oh, Charlie. Welcome home. I am sorry, but everyone is out for the night. It is valentines day." 20-year-old Hermione Granger said as she entered the kitchen to investigate the noise.

"Damn, how did I forget that?" Charlie said looking confused. "If it is Valentines Day, then why are you still here and not out painting the town?"

"Oh, unfortunately, I am alone this year. Harry and Ron did invite me out with them, but I would have been the 5th wheel, so I told them I had some paperwork to go over."

Charlie looked at the young witch. She had certainly grown up since the last time he saw her three years ago at the Battle of Hogwarts. For once frizzy hair was no paper. It fell in soft ringlets around her shoulders and looked like a waterfall of chocolate.

"Well, then, since my family is all out and I have no one to spend tonight with, why don't you and I go out and grab something to eat," Charlie said, still looking at the witch.

Hermione blushed. "You want to take me out on Valentines Day?" she asked skeptically.

"Don't think of it as a valentines date. Think of it as a Non-valentines dinner. An anti-valentine if you will." Charlie responded.

Hermione laughed. "Anti-Valentines, I think I can handle that. Wait here one moment while I change into something else," she said as she pulled on her pajama top.

Ten minutes later, Hermione and Charlie were out in Muggle London. Charlie told Hermione he knew of a great Indian restaurant he had last time he was visiting.

All throughout dinner, Hermione could still not believe she was eating dinner on Valentines Day with Charlie. They had never been as close as she was too, say the twins. But there was still something there she could not figure out.

After dinner, Charlie asked if Hermione was up for a walk. Smiling, Hermione nodded.

As the two walked along the Thames, they never ran out of things to talk about.

Hermione told Charlie about her work in the Department of Magical Creatures, including a bill she introduced that would make Dragon hunting illegal.

Charlie thanked her for her work. He told her about how often they would come across a dead Dragon on the reserve that had been killed by poachers.

"The most I have ever seen a poacher get is a fine, that they take care of with the money they earned by selling off parts of the Dragon they killed," Charlie said bitterly.

"That is what I was finding as well. So in the new laws, if you are found hunting a Dragon at all, it is an automatic six months in Azkaban. While the Dementors had been removed, it is still not a fun place to visit. After that if you are caught it goes up to two years, and then ten, and then finally 50 years. Hopefully, this will stop them from doing it." Hermione said as she rubbed her arms with her hands. While it was not very cold yet, it was still getting chilly.

Charlie noticed this and quickly pulled off his jacket and swung it around Hermione's delicate shoulders.

Hermione smiled as she pulled the jacket closer around her. She could make out the woodsy smell that she had come to identify as Charlie.

They were having so much fun talking neither of them noticed the time. That is until Big Ben rang out ten times.

"Oh shit. Is it really ten already." Hermione said with a small pout. "I have to be getting back. Everyone will already be there and will notice I am not there."

Even though she had said the words, she really did not want the night to end.

"Alright, hold on to my arm and I will take us back," Charlie said, also, with a small amount of sadness the night had to end.

Soon the smells of the Burrow were thick in the air, as the two arrived in the same space Charlie arrived earlier.

Hermione went to walk up to the house but stopped when she noticed Charlie had a hold on her arm.

"Charlie…" Hermione said.

Charlie decided it was now or never.

"Hermione, I had a wonderful time tonight. You are smart, and beautiful. I know I said this was going to be an anti-valentines dinner, but I really would like to do just one thing before you go back inside." He said as he stepped closer to her.

Hermione looked up into his crystal blue eyes. "What's that Charlie?"

Charlie gently raised his hand to cup Hermione's face and ran the pad of his them across her jawline.

"This."

Slowly, as to give her enough time to back out, Charlie lowered his face and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Charlie could not believe it when she moved her arms to circle his neck and started kissing him back.

Even though he did not want to, slowly Charlie pulled his head away from Hermione.

"Happy Valentines Day Hermione."

* * *

 **Flash-fic Fridays are something that happens on a site I am on called bewitching-fiction. Com just with UT the spaces. It is an amazing site! This was my first submission last Friday. The rules were simple. You are given a theme and you then have 30 minutes to complete a story.**


	2. The Letter SBHG

**Here is another one shot. This one is a Sirius/Hermione shot.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Word count 836 prompt was "A Letter..."

One letter. That was all he had left of her. It was a simple letter, yet over the years the creases in the paper became more pronounced.

He had met her his first day on the job. It was just supposed to be a routine patrol around Diagon Alley. As the shoppers went about their business, he was checking down the dark side alleys next to buildings. He was checking out the alley next to Ollivanders when the crashing of boxes caught his attention. He raised his wand and peered down the alley. That was when he saw her.

Her hair was matted with blood and mud. Her clothes were torn, and he could see her arm was bleeding. He rushed her to St. Mungos and from that moment on he never left her side.

For the first few months, she was skiddish, never fully relaxing. He could tell from her reactions, she had been through something terrible. She told him her name was Hermione.

Hermione. Just the sound of it could turn his blood to fire, even to this day.

She was with him for two whole years, until the night of October 31, 1981. The only thing he had left of her was the letter she placed next to him on the bed, after she stunned him and locked him in his house.

He knew the words by heart, after the first year he stopped taking it out to read. Things for him had gotten busy after he was given his godson.

It was not until Harry returned for Christmas his first year at Hogwarts that he pulled it out once more.

He gently unfolded the yellowing paper and laid it flat on his desk.

The words remained the same, yet now they had a different meaning for the him.

My dearest Sirius,

I am so sorry for what I did to you. You see something terrible has happened and the only way I knew to keep you safe was to make sure you could not move. By the time you read this, James and Lily will be gone. Peter betrayed you all. He is a Death Eater.

I know this comes to a shock to you. I also know right now you want to do nothing more then to track him down and make him pay.

But you can't my love. You have to take care of Harry. You know the Ministry is never going to let Remus take him if you get sent to Azkaban. I would not be surprised if they would not try to send him to Lily's sister.

In fact, I know that is what would happen. I can not tell you how I know these things. All I know is that I have never been as happy as I have been these past two years.

I know you are wondering where I am right now. Well, I am nowhere and everywhere. If things go the way they should then you will see me again , however it will not be for a few years. I however, will not know you.

It all comes down to love in the end, doesn't it? My love for you, your love for me. Lily's love for Harry. And most of all my love for my best friend.

I know doing this will not change the most important thing, that has to happen. Yet I can change somethings.

Please do not be mad at me darling. In time you will understand. In fact, I say give it 10 years and things will become clear.

Please forgive me. I will always love you.

Your Hermione.

Sirius sat back in his chair. This is what she meant. He had seen the bushy haired little witch when he picked Harry up from the platform. In all of his letters, Harry spoke of a girl named Hermione, that she was the smartest witch in their class.

Harry knew a little about Hermione. After all he had seen the pictures growing up of his Godfathers lost love.

Time. Time. Time. She must have traveled back in time. She knew what would happen to James and Lily. But she also knew Harry needed him. She was correct. The moment Sirius found out about the attack he wanted to go after the little rat. Yet, it was that letter that stopped him.

As he sat there thinking about the past and what his Hermione had known, one thing was clear. He would never find her again. Even if he knew her, she would never know him in that way. It was time to let go. It was time to move forward and put the letter back where it came from. He did not know what she went through to make her seek out safety in the past, but he would do everything in his power to make sure history did not repeat itself. Harry would be safe. She would be safe. Even if it was the last thing he did.


End file.
